


And Then There Were None

by words_reign_here



Series: The Beginning After The End [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_reign_here/pseuds/words_reign_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's up to Castiel now to save what's left of his little family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then There Were None

"What do you mean?" Dean said, starting to lose feeling in his legs. Sam gripped his arm tightly and hauled him to a chair. "What are you talking about?"

"When an archangel baptizes someone, it's like leaving a mark on someone. Like how Cas marked you. Usually it's reserved for saints and the like but because Sophia is so special, that I made a judgment call. I should be able to find her by closing my eyes. But, I'm not getting anything." Gabriel muttered the last sentence as though he were too afraid to admit what he was not seeing.

"I don't care. Get Michael here." Cas said.

Gabriel disappeared and Cas raised his eyes to the ceiling. "Father..." He whispered. Sam pressed a glass of whisky into Dean's hands and helped him raise it to his mouth. It burned going down and for a second his world crystallized around him. Into one solid, undeniable fact. No one knew where his daughter was. And they could not find the heir to heaven.

"Cas." Dean whispered. Cas' turned around to look at him and it was the first time he took into account Dean's condition. He was pale and trembling. "Cas?" Cas strode over to Dean and plucked the glass from his hand. It was doing nothing to steady Dean and as it was, Dean was slipping.

Dean felt like he was falling. It was a sickening sinking sensation. He couldn't stop the fall and he couldn't grasp onto anything. He felt ill and hot and cold all at the same time. His vision wouldn’t focus; his legs felt numb.

"Dean. Talk to me. Dean." Cas said softly. Dean couldn't take his eyes off his husband, those blue eyes so much like their daughter's.

"Cas. My baby. My baby, she's gone." Dean whispered. And then his eyes rolled up into his head and he fell into Cas. Cas caught him easily enough, and pulled him upright.

"Dean?" Cas said. He was confused. He had never seen Dean sick. Dean was actually the picture of health. Cas got sick more often than Dean had. He pulled Dean to his chest and then picked him up. Sam watched as the scene unfolded. His brother, passing out and Cas picking him up like he weighed no more than Sophia.

"Sam, come with me." Cas said. He made his way to the living room where he laid Dean down on the couch.

"What just happened?" Sam asked.

"This is some old magic." Gabriel said, appearing behind them.

"I can't find Michael. Dean is slipping. Sophia is gone." Gabriel said, pacing.

"We know the fucking score, Gabriel. Tell us something we don't. Dean is leaving me and I can't find our daughter-"

"What do you mean, Dean is leaving?!" Sam demanded.

"I can't find Michael. He is being blocked as well. Dean's soul, the soul he still retains, is wrapped up in Sophia. Whatever has her is pulling that from him. She is fighting. Obviously. Otherwise Dean wouldn't even be breathing."

"Well then why isn't Cas on the couch next to Dean?"

"Because I no longer retain my Grace. Sophia has it." Cas muttered.

"Half human soul. Half angel's Grace." Gabriel muttered.

"She is so valuable."

Sam ran back to his room and pulled out his laptop. Whoever had his niece might have old magic but he had new technology. Her phone had a GPS. Even if it wasn't on he could turn it on and find her. Poof! Sam saves the day and everyone could go back to being normal.

Except when Sam pulled up the GPS tracker and had called up Sophia's phone, his laptop exploded. The flames licked their way up his thighs and plastic shards embedded in his face. Gabriel flicked it away and Sam could feel a brush of his wings and he was fine.

"Well that was a failure." Gabriel muttered. He disappeared and reappeared next to a cabinet and began to pull out ingredients for a spell.

"Locator spell?" Cas asked.

"I'm positive they have it blocked but we have to try everything." Gabriel muttered. He swept the long desk clean in the middle of the room and cut his hand open and bled on the open space. He wrought a locator spell quickly and said the Latin incantation with a second thought. When he placed a match to light the blood, all hell broke loose.

Gabriel was thrown backwards and held against the wall, a spear stuck through his chest. Sam crumpled in a heap and Cas was thrown against the opposite wall where he hit his head so hard that his vision swam in front of him. Instead of revealing the location of the spell, a man appeared in the middle of the room and growled at Gabriel before turning to Cas. He lifted Cas to his feet and stood within inches of him. He smelled of death and decay; sin and wrath.

"This hour is mine. So is the little girl. Nothing is ever for free, Castiel."

And with that, he was gone. Sam sat up and Gabriel pried himself loose.

"Dean, Sophia and Michael." Cas said. His big brother, his lover and his daughter. "Dean. Sophia. Michael." Sam stared at him for a long moment. Gabriel cleaned the room with a snap of his fingers.

"Dean." He said looking at his lover on the couch. "Sophia." Where her pink baby blanket lay on her small chair. "Michael." At Gabriel.

"Dean was the Righteous Man. His soul IS old magic." Gabriel said. "Sophia is the first and only like her. Michael is the heir to heaven."

"Research." Cas said, pointing at Sam. "Find someone to help us. And please, bring Garth here. Now." He said to Gabriel. Garth appeared in front of Sam, blinking at his new surroundings. He opened his mouth to say something, but upon see a former Angel of the Lord and a current Archangel looking murderous, he decided against it.

"What are we looking for?" Garth asked softly instead. Sam took him by the elbow and led him to the library where he softly explained everything to him. Garth had met Sophia before. They had become fast friends. While Garth might be an encyclopedia of fucked up shit that walked the earth, he still had the maturity of a ten year old.

Cas sat in front of Dean and pulled his hand into his. "Baby, you gotta come back to me. I need you." For the first time since all this had happened, Cas' voice trembled. "I need your strength. I need your anger. Hey, hey. Please, come back to me. I can't lose you both. I can't lose it all."

Dean was silent, and all that Cas could find was the slow rise of his chest. He leaned over and put his ear to Dean's chest to hear that slow steady beat that anchored him to earth. That same steady beat that had echoed in their daughter's chest. It could not be found in Castiel though. It was a fact that they had only talked about once; the fact that Cas had no heartbeat. But Dean had threaded his fingers through Cas' hair and had kissed him mercilessly.

 

To Be Continued...


End file.
